Putting the Ghosts to Rest: Trial in New Hope
by KelticKitten
Summary: Sequel to Ghost Town:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They weren't mine last week. They weren't mine yesterday. They aren't mine today. I sense a pattern.

Chris Larabee sat in the sheriff's office of the town now named New Hope. He stared at the men incarcerated within the cells and shook his head, reflecting only briefly on the circumstances which had brought them, and him, here. Black Ridge and Creek Hollow had been nearly destroyed; only the sheer refusal of the surviving citizens had prevented that from happening. As it was, the two towns had merged together in order to survive. Even now, wagons from the former town of Black Ridge were bringing supplies and other personal effects to New Hope.

The town was beginning to start looking less like a desolate ghost town and more like a community. Children ran down the street, playing. It was hard to believe that only a week ago, the towns had held a mass to bury all of their lost loved ones. Despite the tragedy which had plagued them, the citizens of this town were trying to get on with their lives. But until the ones who were guilty were punished, this town could not completely begin to heal.

Judge Travis was expected to come soon to hold the trial for the men Chris now guarded. The trial couldn't be held soon enough for Chris's taste.

The stagecoach rattled through the town and Chris watched as it stopped. Judge Travis stepped off the stage and walked straight to the sheriff's office.

Chris stood up as the door opened. "Judge," he said simply by way of greeting.

"Chris. Care to fill me in on the situation?"

Larabee nodded. "I'll meet you at the saloon. Buck's there, so send him over here when you get there."

Travis acknowledged Chris's request with a nod then left.

Chris turned to the prisoners. There were eight men sitting cramped in a jail meant to house four. Each of them was hand-cuffed. The prisoners were under twenty-four-hour guard. Larabee was pleased that the sheriff of Potter's Landing, Kyle Sheridan, had left him some men to help with guarding the prisoners as he was two men short. Nathan and Ezra were tending to Maude.

As soon as Buck walked into the jail, Chris walked out. He headed straight to the saloon. He saw that Travis already had procured a bottle of whiskey and a table near the back. Chris headed to him and sat down without preamble.

Travis poured Chris a shot. "So, tell me about your prisoners."

Chris drank the shot. "Thomas Marshall. He was the one in charge." Chris shook his head. "Way I understand it, he had a buyer who wanted ready-built towns. Marshall took it on himself to use the citizens as slave labor to do some mining. And used the women as…." Chris trailed off. "If I hadn't seen it, Judge, I don't think I could have believed anyone capable of that."

"Tell me what you saw, Chris."

"Women, tied to poles like lambs waiting to be slaughtered. When we got there, Mrs. Standish was tied to a post and Marshall was in the process of beating her with a whip. The other women were suffering from dehydration and starvation. It wasn't pretty. We buried, I lost count after thirty, women in the cemetery. All murdered brutally after being raped." Chris's voice was harsh and soft.

The judge nodded.

"The town is doin' real well, all things considered. Vin saw a man kill a little girl. Buck saw a man shoot another woman. Neither of those individuals were captured alive. We buried them all in an unmarked mass grave at the compound. The other men in the jail-George Jones, Stephen Marks, Jacob Christian, John Timms, Marcus Stiller, and two brothers-Michael and Gabriel Saint. Far as I can tell, they were all guarding the men."

Judge Travis nodded. "Who's willing to testify?"

"I reckon the whole town is."

"Gonna make it hard to raise a jury."

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Now, ordinarily, I'd just move the trial. But in this case, I think it should be held here. Especially considering the number of witnesses in town. You think we could get some folks from Four Corners to stand on the jury?" the judge asked.

"Lots of them have been helping out here. And the same is true for Potter's Landing. Reckon the closest town that don't know nothin' about this would be Sterling."

"That's a three-day trip one way. Gonna be hard to get volunteers to travel so far. We'll see what we can do. If we can't get one, I'll hold the trial without one. Who's presenting the case?"

Chris shrugged.

"Anyone representing the prisoners?"

"No one here is interested in doing that."

Travis nodded. "Didn't figure they would be. I'm gonna need to talk to the prisoners, and I want some privacy when I do."

"You'll have it."

"I also want to talk to each of your men, Mrs. Standish, and a few of the other folks."

"Don't know if Mrs. Standish will talk. But I think the rest will. She hasn't said much since we found her. And I doubt Ezra will let you speak with her alone."

Judge Travis nodded. "Well, I'll see if she'll talk. If not, we have enough corroborative evidence against Marshall, I'm sure. I'll send word to Sterling and see if we can raise a jury from them." Travis stood. "Tell Ezra I'm coming up in a few minutes."

Chris nodded. Judge Travis left the saloon. Chris poured another shot of whiskey and drank it before leaving.

Ezra sat next to Maude's bed, reading. Maude was sleeping. He hated seeing her like this. To Ezra, his mother was an icon of strength. He saw her fighting to keep her emotions in check when she was awake, and failing. Ezra was there for her, but he wouldn't ask her any questions. When, and if, she was ready, she'd talk to him. And if she didn't, he wasn't going to press it.

He heard a knock on the door and moved to answer it.

"How is she doing?" Chris asked. He glanced over at Maude and frowned slightly before looking back to Ezra.

"Sleeping, for the moment. Her injuries are healing quite well, and Mr. Jackson feels she'll be able to travel within a week. Two weeks at the most."

Chris nodded to him. "Judge Travis is in town. He wants to talk to her."

Ezra stiffened.

"If she doesn't want to answer his questions, she doesn't have to. I already told him she might not."

Ezra nodded. "All right."

"He also wants to talk to you. All of us really."

Ezra nodded and looked back at Maude as she stirred slightly. "She may be more willing to talk if I am not present. My mother does not desire me to know the nature of her injuries." Ezra spoke softly. He understood that in her own way, Maude was protecting him.

"I'll send Nathan over with the judge. How are you holding up, Ezra?"

Ezra glared at Chris for a moment. "Mr. Larabee. I am not the one lying in that bed. I was not beaten to within an inch of my life by brutish bastards with nary a regard for human life." His words were venomous.

Chris just raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Maude Standish awakened slowly. She took in her surroundings and listened to the voices she heard. Ezra. She opened her eyes and looked over to the door where Ezra was talking to Chris. Chris noticed her glance and nodded in her direction by way of greeting.

Ezra immediately came to her side. "Mother." His voice was laced with concern and she hated hearing the raw emotion in his voice. Worse still, she hated the feeling of helplessness that had her own emotions out of control.

Ezra sat next to her and took her hand. "Are you hungry?"

Maude nodded. Ezra turned to Chris.

"I'll ask Nathan to bring a tray with him."

"Thank you, Mr. Larabee," Ezra replied.

Maude relaxed slightly as Chris Larabee left the room. She knew she would have to get a hold of herself, pull herself together. _I survived this once. I can do it again._

Last time, no one had cared about the condition of the unknown girl she had been. Last time, she had been alone. This time, she had Ezra.

Maude hadn't been paying attention, but she realized Ezra was speaking to her.

"…Now, you don't have to talk to him if you don't wish. I'll even depart and allow you some privacy with the Judge."

_Talk to the Judge?_ Maude didn't want to relive the humiliation by talking about it.

Ezra continued. "Truthfully, Mother, you don't have to. Mr. Jackson and Mr. Sanchez did witness some of the activities. And there are other women who will testify. Your testimony is not necessary; the man will hang even if you say nothing. I just want you to know this."

Maude shook her head, and Ezra nodded. He took her hand in his and held it for a moment. Then he picked up the book on the nightstand, and like a gift, began to read aloud to her.

Nathan Jackson stood with Judge Travis outside the room. "You know she might not talk. Heck, Ezra might not even let you in."

"That protective?"

"You didn't see this stuff, Judge. I can describe it to you, but until you look in an open pit filled with the bodies of women who been murdered, and walk into a cellar where more ladies been trussed up like so much beef in a slaughterhouse, you ain't gonna see it. Them's just words to you. Horrible words, describin' somethin' no man should never do...no man should never see."

Judge Travis nodded soberly, unable to refute what Nathan said. "You're right, Mr. Jackson. I can only imagine from what you've told me. I also hope I never see anything like that, never hear anything like it again."

"Me too, Judge," Nathan said as he knocked on the door.

Ezra opened it soon afterwards. He looked to the judge and shook his head.

"I take it that Mrs. Standish is unwilling to speak with me," Judge Travis said.

"Indeed. Mr. Jackson, would you mind sitting with my mother while I speak with the judge? I fear our interview would be distressing to her if she were to overhear it."

Nathan nodded and carried the tray in to Maude's room, leaving the two men alone in the hallway.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Standish. I brought you some nice chicken and dumplins." Nathan smiled as he set the tray down on the dresser. Then he moved over to the bed and assisted her to a seating position. He fluffed the pillows behind her.

Maude nodded at him, then looked out the window. It pained Nathan to see her so quiet, but he also saw something in her eyes that was different. She looked like she was working something out on her own. Nathan decided not to pressure her. Instead, he placed the tray in front of her. Maude ate without a word.

Then she looked at him. "Ezra knows, doesn't he, Mr. Jackson?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes ma'am. He does. But none of us told him."

"My darlin' boy always could read anyone like a book. Except me," she whispered, "Never could read me when I didn't want him to." Maude sighed sadly. "Until now."

Nathan took her hand. "Ma'am, he loves you very much. Even I can see that 'bout him." Then he smiled to her and lifted the tray.

After Nathan put the tray back on the dresser, he went back to her. "Let me help you lay back down. You look a bit tired."

Maude nodded and allowed the contact again. "Thank you, Mr. Jackson."

Nathan sat down by the window and nodded to her. "Ma'am, if you need anythin', don't hesitate to ask."

Maude smiled slightly. "Thank you again, Mr. Jackson."

Judge Travis looked at Ezra. "I have acquired a room here at the hotel, why don't we conduct this interview there?" Ezra nodded and followed Travis down the hall. The two men entered the room. Travis sat down at the small table. Ezra paced.

"Mr. Standish. Ezra. Sit down."

Ezra sat down and took out his cards. Travis didn't comment.

"I understand you're the one who discovered the initial disappearance. How did that happen?"

"I visit Black Ridge every three months or so. Just for a small trip, but it allowed me to replenish some personal items. When I visited, Black Ridge was empty."

For the next hour, Judge Travis listened to the horrible tale that Ezra told. The tale left him angry and sickened. When Ezra spoke of the helplessness he had felt while waiting for the men from Potter's Landing, Judge Travis could feel the despair. He could hardly begin to call himself an impartial listener after those first few minutes.

As he finished listening to Ezra, Judge Travis began to dread all the pre-trial interviews he would be conducting. Hearing first-hand accounts of the atrocities was bad enough the first time. He did not relish hearing them a second time during the trial.

It took Judge Travis just one day to find an attorney for the defendants. However, it took that attorney four days to arrive. Twelve men from Sterling agreed to serve as a jury for the case. He had decided to try all the men at the same time rather than separately. They had acted as one, and he would try them in the same manner. However, each man would receive a separate verdict.

Another problem was the number of witnesses, and deciding if he should restrict the number of witnesses for the prosecution. However, each resident of this new town had been a victim of these men. Travis decided that any man or woman who wanted to bear witness would be allowed to do so. But no children were to be in attendance.


	2. Chapter 2

The church was filled to overflowing. The jury sat in chairs set up to the side as the judge took his position behind the pulpit. Tables had been set up in front of each of the front pews for the defense and prosecution. The light from the stained glass window cast a reddish glow over the room.

"This court will now come to order. The Honorable Judge Orrin Travis presiding. Before this trial commences, I would like to give the jury some final instructions.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you gentlemen for coming such a distance to perform this duty. Now, you are to consider the evidence presented herein. The prosecution must prove its case beyond a shadow of a doubt. Additionally, you will be deciding on a verdict for each man sitting here separately. You will not be responsible for sentencing the defendants should they be found guilty. Your role here is to weigh the evidence. Are there any questions?"

Several members of the jury shook their heads in the negative.

Judge Travis turned to the attorneys. "Gentlemen, you may begin opening statements."

The prosecuting attorney, William T. Snider, stood up and addressed the courtroom. He looked distinguished in his conservative brown suit. He removed his glasses and looked to the jury. "Good morning and thank you for being here. I stand before you to present a case of a crime of unspeakable atrocity. The men you see before you have been accused of kidnapping, enslaving individuals, mass murder, rape. These crimes were perpetrated not just on one or two individuals, but upon two towns. The reason: real estate.

"The defense will tell you that we have no witnesses that these men indeed performed these acts. The defense will tell you that the prosecution is relying on conjecture and inference.

"We do have witnesses. As this case will show.

"You are about to hear of crimes no decent citizen should ever contemplate, much less endure. And I am going to ask you for justice, not just for the dead but for the living. Thank you."

Snider sat down and shuffled some papers.

Judge Travis looked to the defense attorney. S. Elijah Miffin was young. He also was cocky. The man dressed in obviously well-tailored suits that bespoke his family's status. After a brief pause, Miffin stood. He smiled apologetically to the jury, then to the court. "Good sirs, you are each here because you have a strict sense of justice. You have traveled farther than reason would dictate, simply because of that sense of justice. None of us in this courtroom will deny the fact that the citizens of Black Ridge and Creek Hollow were taken from their homes unwillingly and used in a manner most foul. The defense will not deny being present on the compound.

"However, as the testimony will show, these men did not participate in any of the atrocities which will be spoken of. None of these men murdered anyone, nor kidnapped and enslaved them. No one was raped by any of these men.

"The citizens of New Hope, a town merged from the remaining citizens of Black Ridge and Creek Hollow, are begging for justice in the eyes of the law because the retribution was swift in the field. They want their story to be heard. And the story should be heard. However, innocent men should not be held accountable for the deeds of the dead. I ask that you honor your sense of justice, and grant these men freedom. Thank you."

With that, Miffin took his seat.

Judge Travis looked over the court, gauging the mood. The town looked irritated with the defense attorney for his speech. "Mr. Snider, present the case for the prosecution."

Mr. Snider nodded and stood. "For the first witness, I would like to call Mr. Ezra Standish of Four Corners."

The bailiff opened the door to the church to admit Ezra, who walked in swiftly. He took his seat and was sworn in.

Snider looked at Standish. "You were the first to realize there was a problem, is that correct?"

"I doubt that I was the first, Mr. Snider. I believe the citizens of Black Ridge have that dubious honor. I was simply the first person in a position to do something about it."

"Of course. Would you tell the Court how you came to realize that something was amiss?"

Ezra nodded. "Two things really. The first was a letter from my mother. She said she was coming to visit me and would be making a stop in Black Ridge. Ordinarily, that fact would not have caused me undue concern. However, at the time I received said letter, I had just returned from the aforementioned town."

"What did you find?" Snider prompted.

"The town was empty. Stages don't regularly keep abandoned towns on their itinerary."

"Indeed they do not."

"Further, I did check with Potter's Landing to assure the arrival of both the stage and my mother there. When I received confirmation that both had indeed departed already, I contacted Creek Hollow. They had not had a stage routed for a while. In short, the stage was missing."

"What did you do then?"

"I informed my associates of a potential difficulty, and we left Four Corners to investigate. By the time we arrived in Creek Hollow, that town too had been abandoned. If we had doubted there was a problem before, those doubts were removed. I had been in contact with Creek Hollow not two days before, and had only just returned from there."

"That was when the men from Potter's Landing were brought in?"

"Yes, Mr. Larabee sent Mr. Sanchez to Four Corners with an abandoned child we had found, and requested he send for back-up. The rest of us followed the trail left by the perpetrators." Ezra looked over at the defendants, an expression of extreme ire evident on his face.

"Any thing unusual when you got there?"

"I assume you wish me only to relay what I personally witnessed. I didn't witness the child being gunned down in front of a man who had rebelled as part of his punishment. And I never looked into the pit where the broken and abused bodies of women had been discarded like garbage." Ezra spoke harshly.

"Objection," Miffin stated. "The witness is describing events based on heresay."

"Overruled. The witness has already stated as much. Continue, Mr. Standish," Travis said.

Ezra nodded. "I saw one man throw a woman on the ground and shoot her. But that man is not in this courtroom. As far as what I witnessed these men doing. I saw them guarding the children. I saw them walking around the compound carrying guns and beating the men with the butts of the rifles." Ezra narrowed his eyes and pointed to John Timms. "I saw that man fire a gun at the dirt near a worker's foot, just so he'd move more quickly. Those men were not unwilling parties to this atrocity."

"Objection. Witness is speculating. He cannot know motivation."

Judge Travis tried not to glare at Miffin. Finally he said, "Sustained." Travis looked to Ezra. "Please just tell us what you know as a fact."

"I know for a fact that they did not throw down their guns or assist us when we came. If they had been unwilling participants-" Ezra started.

**"Objection!"** Miffin's voice boomed through the church.

Ezra shot daggers at him with his eyes. Travis stated, "Sustained." Ezra nodded.

Through all this, Snider had stood solemnly. Travis knew that even though the jury was supposed to disregard the testimony, Ezra's words had just thrown a wrench in the case the defense had hoped to build. Silently, the judge cheered.

"Mr. Standish. What was your role in the rescue?"

"I was responsible for seeing the children to safety. After Mr. Tanner witnessed how the children were being used as leverage against the men, it was decided that they needed to be removed from the area so that the men would be able to assist us. I was chosen because I have a way with children."

Snider smiled. "How did the children react to your presence?"

"I have never seen such fear in a child's eyes before. I hope I never see it again. But they were little angels, all of them, and followed instructions to the letter. This helped us get them free." Ezra smiled as he saw several of the parents beam with the praise he'd just given to their children.

"Earlier you said that this was discovered by a letter your mother wrote. Did it ask for help?"

Ezra smiled sardonically. "My mother was of the firm belief that there was no situation she could not handle. It would not have occurred to her to request assistance. She wrote to inform me of an impending visit."

"And how is your mother?"

"Let's just say that her opinion has been revised because of the actions perpetrated upon her by those animals," Ezra hissed.

"Elaborate, please," Snider prodded.

"My mother was kidnapped, starved, beaten, raped, and whipped. Is that clear enough for you?" The gambler shot a glare over toward the defendants.

Judge Travis was suddenly very glad that he'd had the forethought to ban weapons from the proceedings. He had no doubt that Ezra had been contemplating putting a bullet in the brain of one of the defendants right at that moment.

"Thank you, Mr. Standish," Snider said.

"Does the defense wish to question this witness?" Judge Travis asked.

S. Elijah Miffin nodded. He looked at his papers, then up to Ezra. "I have some records here showing that you were arrested for larceny in Fort Laramie. Is this true?"

Ezra nodded. "Indeed. However, I have received a pardon for those charges. A fact to which Judge Travis will attest. You're trying to discredit me as a witness." Ezra smiled to him. "I have recently been serving as a regulator in Four Corners."

Judge Travis rolled his eyes. _Leave it to Standish. _

"You need only answer the questions I have asked," Miffin said. "No further questions."

Standish just grinned and got down from the stand.

As Ezra took his seat to observe, Mr. Snider stood. "For my next witness, I call to the stand Robert McGilvrey."

The bailiff summoned the witness. Soon, Robert McGilvrey entered the church, took the stand, and was sworn in. The man had obviously worked most of his life. He had sun-darkened skin and wore an older suit. The witness glared in the direction of the defendants.

"Mr. McGilvrey, I understand that you were among those men who were held captive and forced to serve as slave labor. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir," Mr. McGilvrey said.

"Would you describe what you experienced?"

"Well, sir…I was jes a farmer afore this. An I was a good un. I worked me fields hard. Ain't never worked sa hard in me life as I did with them men there totin' guns an' threatenin' ta shoot me or the children. An' it wouldn't do ta try an' run, cuz one o' them would jes kill ya…or worse, kill one o' the young uns. They proved that to us. Yes sir."

"Did you witness any of the men in this court room murder anyone?"

"Yes, sir."

"Which man?" Snider pursued.

McGilvrey looked at the defendants, then pointed to Marcus Stiller. "That man kilt Jonas. Fired on 'im fer askin' fer somat ta drink."

Snider raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that he didn't kill him for trying to run?"

"That's right, sir. Jes wanted somat ta drink. It was thirsty work."

"Thank you, Mr. McGilvrey," Snider said politely. "I've no further questions." Then he walked over and took his seat while Miffin stood.

"Mr. McGilvrey, I'm not going to deny you have suffered an extreme injustice."

"And it's a damned good thing too!" McGilvrey exclaimed bluntly.

Travis considered telling the witness to watch his language, but decided against it for the time being. Miffin merely smiled indulgently, and Travis knew that if someone smiled at him in that manner, cursing would be the least of his actions. He personally wanted to wipe the smile off the lawyer's face. Travis turned to McGilvrey and saw that the witness wanted to do just that.

Miffin asked, "How can you be certain that Mr. Stiller is the man who shot your friend? There were a lot of people there."

McGilvrey looked at Miffin with the same indulgent smile that the lawyer had previously worn. "Because of that there kerchief the bastard's wearin'. Jonas's missus made it, an the man what shot Jonas took it. You look at that kerchief, an you'll see the initials JK. Jonas Kirk."

Judge Travis looked at the bailiff. "Please bring me the handkerchief."

"I object to this. This evidence is not admissible!'

"This is my court, and I'll say what is admissible. If your client's handkerchief doesn't have the initials on it, then it won't have done any harm, now would it? Might even help your case," Travis replied calmly.

Miffin nodded grudgingly as Stiller handed over the handkerchief to the bailiff. Snider watched with interest. Everyone in the room held their breath as the bailiff carried the object to Travis. The judge inspected the handkerchief and nodded.

He looked at Miffin then Stiller, then over at Snider and nodded. "It seems that Mr. McGilvrey's memory is not mistaken. The initials JK have been embroidered into the article."

Miffin looked down and shook his head. Judge Travis almost felt sorry for the man. He had been given the impossible task of defending men who had committed unspeakable atrocities. And truth be told, the man was doing as good a job as he could to insure that justice was true.

"I have no further questions for this witness."

McGilvrey stood down from the stand and walked out of the church. Several people patted his back as he left, but the attitude in the building was still somber.

Mr. Snider called another man to the stand and received much the same testimony, this time the Saint brothers were testified against. By the time Judge Travis recessed the court for the day, five of the defendants had been identified as willing participants.

Maude looked over at Ezra. He was actually napping, which surprised her. The unguarded expression on his face seemed to erase ten years from his appearance, and for just a moment, he was young and innocent again. She sat up very slowly and waited for the dizziness the motion caused to subside. A couple of days ago, she could not have sat up on her own; she was healing. Placing one hand firmly on the mattress, Maude slowly stood up. She held onto the headboard and used it to steady herself. As soon as she felt ready, Maude walked to the window.

It was a long walk of no more than five feet, and it completely exhausted her. But she wanted to look outside and see the streets. All she had been able to see from the bed were the rooftops and the sky. But the excitement and the action in a city was always on the streets. And Maude's element was the city, not the sky.

She watched people walking down the street and noticed that the same women that she had shared tears with were now smiling. Maude turned to her son. It was because of him. Because he and his friends had come, they had been released. Never in her entire life had Maude been more proud of her baby boy. Maude looked back outside the window and nodded.

"Mother? What are you doing up?" Ezra asked, jarring her from her reflection.

Maude smiled at him. "Now, Ezra. I am a grown woman, and if I wish to walk over to the window to gaze upon the streets, dusty as they may be, that is no concern of yours."

Ezra nodded to her, and she could see a smile light behind his eyes. "You are quite right, Mother. However, I merely was concerned for your welfare."

"Ezra, do you think it is too late for me to confer with the Judge?"

For a moment, blatant shock was written on his face, then he covered it. "Indeed not. I will locate him as soon as Mr. Jackson appears with your evening repast."

Maude smiled and took Ezra's hand. "I will be fine, Ezra. Just fine. Why don't you locate the judge now?"

"Are you sure?"

"Quite certain."

Ezra obviously wasn't so certain. "On one condition then, Mother."

Maude raised an eyebrow and regarded him. That action actually made him smile. "And what might that be?"

"You lie down. I don't want you overtaxing yourself and falling down."

"Really, Ezra. You'd think I could be trusted to know my own abilities by now," Maude said lightly. She actually was ready to lie down, but Ezra needed to see her put up resistance to his suggestion. Maude was beginning to feel more like herself, but Ezra had been protecting her from everything because he saw her as frail. And that broke his heart almost as much as it broke hers.

"I do. However, I am uncertain as to how long I will take to locate the judge. I will worry if I am not certain you are all right."

"Very well, for you. But you will leave the lights on and place the book within easy reach. I might lie down, but I will certainly not be sleeping."

Ezra looked at her and nodded. Then she allowed him to assist her back to the bed. He handed her the book, which she took graciously with a slight nod of her head. Then he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra went directly to the saloon. Nathan Jackson stood up as the gambler entered. "Mrs. Standish all right?"

Ezra smiled and said, "Indeed. She has asked for the judge. I believe she has decided to testify."

Buck walked over to them just as Ezra spoke. "That's good news there, Ezra. Judge is at the restaurant."

"Thank you, Buck." Ezra nodded and turned to leave.

Nathan followed him. "It's 'bout time she got dinner anyway. I'll get it ready and have it sent up just as soon as Judge Travis is done talkin' to her."

"Your efforts are greatly appreciated, Nathan." Ezra smiled as he spoke. What he didn't tell them was that Maude was more herself than she had been for a while. He wasn't sure exactly how it had happened, but now he knew she'd eventually be all right.

The second day of testimony ran much like the first. The only difference was that now the women were giving their stories. The men in the jury box looked ready to forget about the trial and just buy a cord of rope and lynch these men…now.

But these were just the stories of the survivors. These women had seen a woman raped repeatedly in front of them…merely to keep them subdued. They had seen countless women carried callously past them. They had heard the screams of terror and pain that came from The Room, a place they were so afraid of they uttered the phrase in a whisper.

Only one person in the town knew from first-hand experience what terrors The Room truly held. Only one person in town had survived that encounter. Her testimony would not be given until last.

Judge Travis was glad for that. He'd heard accounts of what the men had found. But the previous day, for the first time, Maude Standish had told him what happened there. She stated she would testify, but she requested one favor of him in exchange. Ezra was not to be allowed in the courtroom when she did. And as he heard her story, he understood her reasoning. No son should ever have to hear those words from his mother's lips.

Buck Wilmington took the stand and was sworn in at the beginning of the first day. The counsel for the prosecution wasted no time with niceties.

"Tell me about the pit."

Buck looked at his hands as if they were suddenly the most fascinating things he had ever seen. Then he spoke. "It was a pit, like you'd find on any compound that size. Dug kinda deep. A place to throw out the garbage you can't use or burn. From a distance, it wasn't really nothin' out of the ordinary.

"But that pit weren't ordinary at all. Mister, you gotta understand somethin' 'bout me. I love women. I do. Not just cause of the things you can do with 'em or the way they look. I love that about 'em too. But I love how they think. I love their gentle spirits. I believe men were put on this earth for no other reason than to protect the ladies."

Judge Travis nearly rolled his eyes. But Buck wasn't just spouting nonsense. That was how he honestly felt. He had seen how one young lady had shaken that belief to the core, but Buck was still a lady's man, in the truest sense of the word. Any lady could count on Buck for aid.

Buck continued, "That pit…." He nearly broke down. He had to stop and wipe at his eyes for a moment before continuing. "They were throwin' women away. Like they had no more value than a grizzled bone you wouldn't give a dog. Women ain't trash. No woman is trash. It ain't right."

Mr. Snider looked at Buck. "Thank you, Mr. Wilmington. I've no further questions."

Mr. Miffin stood up and walked over. He looked at Buck appraisingly. "That is a horrible thing to see." When Buck didn't respond to him, he asked pointedly. "Did you witness any of the men in this courtroom disposing a body into the pit?"

In a voice harsh with anger and sorrow, Buck replied, "No, sir. I did not."

"What, if anything, did you personally witness these men doing?"

"I saw Thomas Marshall whipping a woman who was tied to a post."

"And you are sure about that?"

"As sure as that scar on that man's shoulder," Buck replied.

"And the others?"

"Fighting us," Buck replied.

"Fighting you." Miffin snorted rudely. "Forgive me, Mr. Wilmington. But it seems like they were defending themselves against a hostile force. That is not exactly an action which should be punishable by law."

"Think what you like, mister. But we ain't in the habit of raiding farmers who are just trying to bring in their crops. The men on that compound were by no means innocent farmers. I may not have witnessed those men individually breaking the law; that ain't to say I didn't see the law broke by their friends, and the men they were fighting beside."

"Move to strike," Miffin said to the judge.

"Overruled."

Miffin glared at Buck, obviously irritated by the man's attitude. "No further questions."

The next witness called was Vin Tanner. Vin took the stand quietly, then looked straight at the defendants. If Mr. Snider found the lack of eye contact with his witness to be disconcerting, he didn't say anything about it.

"Mr. Tanner, you scouted the compound where these men were living, is that correct?"

"Yeah, it is." Vin still watched the defendants.

"What did you see?"

"I saw what looked like a work camp. Men plowing fields under guard. Men building things under guard. I saw a man try to run off, and I saw a guard shoot a little girl in front of that man as punishment. But that ain't all."

"There was more?" Snider asked.

"Yep."

"Would you elaborate for the court, please?"

Vin shrugged nonchalantly and settled back into his seat. His gaze never left the men he was testifying against. He pointed at George Jones. "That man right there spat in a prisoner's cup of water, then forced him to drink it. Ain't rightly illegal an all….but it shore ain't nice neither." Then he pointed at Jacob Christian. "An' that feller in the brown vest. He's the one that drug out the little girl who I saw shot." Vin narrowed his gaze and looked at Stephen Marks. "He was in charge of the guards. You can tell who's in charge by how folks approach them. And that man was giving the orders."

"Any thing else, Mr. Tanner?"

Vin nodded. "The brothers over there," he nodded towards Michael and Gabriel Saint, "were sentry. Not very good at it or they'd have seen me watchin' em."

Miffin scribbled something onto his paper.

Vin stared at John Timms. "Didn't see him do nothin' while I was keepin' an eye on the place. But this ain't the first time I saw him sittin' in a jail. Back few years ago…"

"Objection! The defendant's past history is not on trial here."

"Sustained. The witness will refrain from discussing previous involvement with the defendant and speak only on activities observed in this case."

Vin nodded.

"I've no further questions at this time, your Honor," Snider said.

Miffin approached Vin. Vin didn't look at him. "Mr. Tanner."

"What?"

"Look at me."

"Way I see it, I ain't required to look at you. I only have to answer your questions."

"You're wanted for murder in the State of Texas. Yet you claim to be a lawman."

"Objection! The witness's past history is not on trial here," Snider shouted.

"I'm establishing credibility, your Honor."

"Overruled. Answer the question, Mr. Tanner," Judge Travis said.

"Tweren't no question, Judge. It was just a statement."

"Counsel will rephrase the statement in the form of a question." Judge Travis was beginning to get annoyed.

"Mr. Tanner, are you or are you not wanted for murder in the State of Texas."

"I am. But I didn't do it. Eli Joe set me up."

"How are we to know that you aren't setting up those boys over there?"

For the first time since Vin took the stand, his gaze left the defendants and focused on the defense attorney. There was a very deadly look in Vin's eyes, and Mr. Miffin paled considerably under his scrutiny.

"Objection! Counsel is badgering the witness."

"Sustained."

"I'd like to answer it, Judge," Vin said.

"I'll allow it."

"I ain't got nothin' ta gain by settin' these boys up. And I ain't the only witness. Each of the men from this town have told you the same and more. They ain't got nothin' I want, so what would I gain by testifyin' against 'em? Nothin'." Vin spoke quietly but forcefully. "They ain't bein' framed. They jes got caught."

"You seem remarkably sure which one did what. How can you be so sure? You had to be pretty far away to observe without being noticed."

Vin snorted. "Not if you're good. I got within a hundred yards of them at some places. I know who I saw do what, because I memorized their faces. When you're a hunter, you learn to keep an eye on each animal by breed. But you also learn each individual animal's personality if you watch it long enough. I know these men. I know what they done."

Miffin looked at Vin for several long moments, and Vin returned the stare. Neither man spoke, then finally Miffin nodded. "No further questions."

Vin stood and walked out of the courtroom.

The next witness called was Nathan Jackson. Nathan took the stand and looked over to the defendants.

"Before you ask. Only man I saw doin' anythin' was Thomas Marshall. I saw him whippin' on Maude Standish. And I saw what that man did to her body. I ain't claimin' to have seen the others, but I know they were workin' for him. To me, that's just as bad as doin' it. They supported him."

Snider looked to him. "I guess I don't have any further questions."

Miffin stood up. "But I do. The accusations regarding the women included more than just whipping. You're claiming that this man was responsible for beating and raping as well."

"If he didn't do it personally, he ordered it. And stood to watch. Them ladies all said that when he went in the room with a woman, she came out dead. And he didn't leave until after she did. He's just as guilty-"

"Objection," Miffin said.

"Mr. Jackson, the purpose of this trial is to determine guilt," Travis reminded.

Nathan nodded. "He was there. And he didn't do nothin' to prevent it. Her blood was on his hands."

Miffin expressed disgust over Nathan's last statement. "No further questions."

Judge Travis looked to the court. "Counsel, approach the bench."

After William Snider and Elijah Miffin approached the bench, Judge Travis said. "Mr. Snider, I believe you've made your case. I think you should call one last witness. Mr. Miffin can then begin the defense. Is that acceptable to you?"

Snider nodded. "Yes, your Honor. Due to the time, however, and the witness I intend to call, I would like to request that we recess for the day and begin tomorrow with testimony."

"Agreed. Mr. Miffin, is this acceptable?"

Miffin nodded. "It is. I don't have any witnesses to call, other than the defendants. I'm not putting them on the stand."

"Will you be recalling any of the prosecution's witnesses?" Judge Travis asked.

"At this time, I do not have plans to do so. But I reserve the right to change that pending testimony heard tomorrow."

"Acknowledged. Tomorrow, final witness, summation statement by the defense, then closing arguments and any rebuttals. You think we can get this over tomorrow?" Judge Travis asked.

Miffin shrugged. Snider nodded. Then both went back to their seats and Judge Travis declared the court to be in recess.


	4. Chapter 4

Maude Standish stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She adjusted the black feathers on her elegant bonnet and smoothed down the silk of her dress. Then she nodded. She looked like herself. Her bruises were faded to near non-existence and easily covered with just the right application of cosmetics. In short, Maude Standish looked like herself for the first time in a long while. And as she'd often told Ezra, "Appearances are everything." Maybe they weren't everything, after all. But it did her heart good to look in the mirror and not see the battered woman who had been staring back at her.

She was Maude Standish, after all, and it was high time she looked the part.

Maude turned to the door as a knock resonated on the wood. "Enter."

Ezra came in. "You're looking quite well, Mother."

"Thank you, son." Maude raised an eyebrow when Ezra didn't make any further movements. "Well? Did you come to escort me to that ramshackle church posing as a courtroom, or merely to gawk?"

He chuckled softly and offered her his arm. She took it and swatted him lightly with the handkerchief she had in her hand. Then Ezra led her from the room.

In a remarkably short time, Maude was standing in front of the makeshift courthouse with Ezra. She turned and looked at him. "Ezra."

"Yes, Mother? If you've changed your mind, I'm certain the judge will not object."

"That isn't it, dear boy. I'm going to ask you to do something."

"Do what?"

Maude heard an edge to Ezra's voice. "Nothin' illegal, I assure you." Then she smiled. "Son, I don't want you to hear my testimony."

She saw the hurt reflected in Ezra's eyes, but nothing else betrayed him.

"You don't want…?"

"No, I don't. I've requested that you be removed from the court room during my testimony. And Judge Travis has granted that request."

"Might I ask why?"

Maude nodded. In some ways, Ezra did deserve at least that. "Because what I have to say will not be easy for me. And I don't think I can say it in front of you."

To his credit, Ezra merely nodded and whispered, "As you wish." But Maude could tell he was hurt by it.

"Thank you, Ezra." Maude smiled slightly, then kissed Ezra on the cheek and waited to be called.

It didn't take long. She was the only scheduled witness of the morning, and Judge Travis wanted this finished quickly.

When Maude entered the court room, she was struck mostly by the sober silence. She had not seen any of the trial. She walked slowly to the witness stand and waited to be sworn in. But she pointedly refused to look at the defendants or the spectators, but she could hear the whispered murmurings of the crowd which was clearly surprised at her appearance. Instead, she looked out the window and waited.

"Mrs. Standish. Thank you for coming. I know that this testimony must be very difficult for you," Snider said sympathetically.

Maude nodded her head, but didn't say anything. She neither needed nor wanted this man's sympathy.

"Would you please tell the court about your experience?"

Maude nodded and took a deep breath. "I was on my way to Four Corners to visit my son, Ezra. The stage coach stopped for the night at some little town. I wouldn't have ever personally recalled the name of it, but I've been informed that it was Black Ridge."

"Would you explain that please?" Snider asked.

"You know how it is when you travel. The city you leave from and the city you're going to are the only ones that matter. Anything else is just an overnight stop. That's all this should have been."

"But it wasn't?"

"It most certainly was not! I did not intend to be waylaid and forcefully evicted from my hotel room and taken out to lord only knows where. None of the people who shared my fate intended that."

"Could you describe what happened, please?"

"I went to bed in a hotel room of a rather average quality. For these parts, a good quality. The room was clean and had a feather bed which had been turned fairly often. Little attentions to detail make the difference. It was a good room."

Maude thought she saw an older gentleman seated on one of the pews smile. She continued. "But I awoke to find myself tied to a pole. I don't know how I got there; I can only assume the miscreants drugged us, because I am simply not that sound a sleeper. Certainly, being removed from my bedchamber would have awakened me had I not been drugged." She spoke indignantly.

"Ma'am, do you recognize any of the defendants?"

Maude looked at Mr. Snider for a moment. "I would rather not look at them, if you do not mind."

"I realize that. However, your testimony must identify them."

"Mrs. Standish, I realize that it is difficult," Judge Travis said. "But we do need the record to show that you identified some of the men in this courtroom."

She nodded, then took a deep breath. Maude then looked over to the men. Thomas Marshall stood out, but she recognized two of the others also. "I have seen three of them before." Maude pointed out Marshall, then Marcus Stiller and John Timms.

"Are you certain?" Snider asked.

"Quite certain, I assure you. When you witness a man participate in a, well it can only be described one way, a rape, you don't forget his face. Those men each…." She broke off and was silent.

"Did they assault you, ma'am?"

"One of them did. But there was an 'incident' which was meant to keep us subdued. A lady tried to escape when we first got there. I think every man there was allowed a turn at her. In front of us."

Though the other women had spoken of this, the impact of the statement was not lessened.

"First they beat her, then they raped her. It was horrible. I can still hear her screams and cries for help. But not one of them helped her. And I was so ashamed because I was afraid to try to leave after that. I just sat there and waited with the rest of them. Praying for a swift death, rather than one that took three days. It took her three days to die."

Maude took a moment to compose herself. While she did that, Snider glared at the defendants. The room itself was buzzing with outrage. Judge Travis pounded his gavel and called for order.

"Mrs. Standish, please let me know when you're ready to continue."

Maude nodded. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Many have spoken of a place referred to only as 'The Room.' I understand that you were the only survivor of that place. Would you describe to the court what happened there?"

"What I remember, sir, is rather sketchy, to be perfectly honest. I have blocked it out, and I've no desire to relive it moment by moment, not for the pleasure of the court. But to sum it up, I was beaten, tied to the bedposts, violated, and whipped. I can't testify to most of it. I only know it happened because of the injuries I sustained. But I do know that that man," Maude paused and pointed to Marshall, "took part in all of it." The crowd raised an almost victorious cry as she fingered Marshall.

"Objection! Witness has said she couldn't recall it. How can she state for a fact that my client was there?" Miffin exclaimed. And the crowd hissed at him.

"Overruled," Judge Travis stated as calmly as he could.

Snider looked to Maude. "Would you like to add anything else, Mrs. Standish?"

She nodded, and with unexpected venom stated, "Hangin' is too good for them."

"Objection!" Miffin shouted over the sounds of agreement that erupted from the spectators.

"Sustained," Judge Travis stated.

"I've no further questions for this witness, your Honor." Snider smiled to Maude and nodded.

Miffin stood and walked in front of Maude. Maude decided the man looked like a bug. She narrowed her eyes.

"Ma'am. I've been told that you have been arrested several times."

"Do you have a point with this line of questioning, or are you trying to show the court that like a good boy you did your homework?" Maude responded icily.

"I'm saying that you are a con-artist. This is an elaborate scam you've concocted."

"Objection!" Snider stood up, knocking his chair over.

"Sustained. Mr. Miffin, if you do not wish to be held in contempt of court, you will treat this witness with more courtesy."

"But your Honor…."

"Objection sustained, Mr. Miffin. Now, continue." Travis was extremely angry over the question.

"Ma'am. How can you be certain that Mr. Marshall was involved in your attack?"

"How can you be certain the sun will continue to rise in the morning? It is something that I know. I can't give you identifying marks. But he was the one that ordered it. He was the one they all reported to. How can you stand there and defend such a monster?"

"Move to strike." Miffin looked at the judge.

Travis just shook his head.

"You've no evidence to support your assertion, Mrs. Standish, is that what you're saying?"

"There is a hole in that man's shoulder from where Nathan Jackson threw a knife at him. He was the one whipping me. His handprint used to be on my face. But you want me to say 'he has a scar' and describe it. I can not. But I know that that man was there."

Miffin smiled indulgently. Maude nearly rose out of the chair to smack him.

"No further questions, your Honor."

Maude stepped down from the stand and walked out of the court room. She was surprised when JD was standing outside waiting to escort her, not Ezra.

"Where is Ezra?" she asked him.

JD shrugged. "I don't know, ma'am. He just asked me to wait here, in case you were done before he got back. Would you like to go to the restaurant?" He offered her his arm.

Maude allowed the smallest smile to pass on her lips. "That sounds enchanting." She took his arm and allowed him to escort her to the restaurant for lunch.

Ezra sat outside the church window and wiped his face. He'd respected her wishes by not going in, but Ezra had had to hear her testimony. And now he wished he had not. He wanted to shoot the defense attorney for the way he'd treated Maude. He wanted to lead the lynch mob himself.

He found a place and watched JD escort his mother to the restaurant for dinner, then went to the livery and saddled Ace. Ezra rode out of town, needing some time to be alone and deal with the turbulence of emotions he was experiencing.

Judge Travis looked to Miffin. "Do you wish to call any witnesses?"

"No, your Honor."

"Mr. Snider, you may begin your closing statements."

William Snider stood and looked to the jury. "Gentlemen. We've tried our best to be brief, and yet to present a fair case by these men. I believe I've proven to you that they were each present on that compound. I believe I've shown you that each of these men were willing participants in the acts that took place.

"You've heard witnesses speak of children being killed before their eyes, and the bodies of women being discarded. You've heard talk of forced labor and beatings and rapes and murders.

"And you've heard witnesses testify that each of these men participated in these atrocities to some degree.

"To me, there is only one verdict you can deliver, and that is to find each man guilty on all counts. Show them that it is not all right to forsake humanity for real estate. Show them that it is not acceptable to ignore cries for help. Show them that you will not sit back and allow your territorial brothers and sisters to be killed for profit."

Several jury members nodded to this.

Elijah Miffin stood. He smiled to the jury. "The prosecution would like to think that they've linked every man in this courtroom to the scene of the crime, to say that each man participated willingly in this orgy of destruction. But the truth is, there were so many people there, how can you be certain that these men weren't farmers rounded up to take the blame? You can't. The witnesses were traumatized. It is unreasonable to expect that out of all the people who hurt them, these faces would stand out so spectacularly.

"My clients are just as much victims as these other men and women. Surely, we can understand the desire for justice. Surely, we can understand the town's thirst for revenge against someone, anyone. But just as surely, we cannot condone it. We cannot murder these men. Their deaths will not bring the others back to life.

"You must ignore what your heart is telling you and grant these men here the only justice that can come from this situation. You must find them not guilty."

Miffin sat down.

Judge Travis forced himself not to cast a look of disgust toward the attorney. He turned to the jury. "You have been given all of the evidence in this case. It is now up to you to determine a verdict. Each man will be judged separately. Again, you are not responsible for determining the sentence. Just the verdict, Guilty or Not Guilty."

The jury stood and was led out of the courtroom.

"This court is in recess until the verdict is determined." Judge Travis stood and walked out of the courtroom.

At 9 a.m. the next morning, Judge Travis was notified that the jury had finished deliberations and arrived at a verdict. He set the court to resume at 1 p.m. sharp. Anyone who wished to attend was advised to be present at that time.

When he walked into the courtroom, he was not surprised to see it full to overflowing. The doors and windows had been opened, and the town was all gathered around waiting.

The jury was already there, waiting.

"This court is now in session." He turned to the jury. "Have you reached your verdict?"

"We have, your Honor."

The verdict was given to the Judge and he read it. Then he passed it back.

"What say you?"

"We find the defendants-Thomas Marshall, George Jones, Stephen Marks, Jacob Christian, John Timms, Marcus Stiller, Michael Saint, and Gabriel Saint-guilty as charged."

The room was silent except for the sound of weeping. Miffin didn't look surprised. Snider allowed a grim smile.

"Are you all in agreement."

The entire jury nodded their heads, indicating yes.

"Thank you, gentlemen."

Judge Travis looked to the defendants. "Please rise for sentencing."

The men rose.

"For these crimes, you are sentenced to hang by the neck until dead. Executions will begin tomorrow at noon. Court is adjourned." Judge Travis stood and exited the makeshift courthouse. The convicted men were led to the jail.

Within a few minutes of the verdict, the gallows were under construction.

Josiah Sanchez walked past the gallows to the jail. The trial was over; the verdict had been announced. All that remained was to conduct the execution. They would pay for their crimes. However, he felt that he needed to spend some time with the condemned.

He looked into the office and saw Chris, Vin, and Nathan watching the prisoners.

"Evenin' Josiah," Chris said.

Josiah inclined his head in acknowledgement, then said, "Evenin'." Then he walked over to the condemned. "I know you boys will be paying for your crimes tomorrow. But tonight, you have a chance to set your soul at peace."

"I take it you're the preacher," Timms said. "Been wonderin' when the preacher was gonna come to try and save our souls, haven't we?"

A couple of the others laughed.

"If you ain't interested, that's up to you. But don't deny your brothers the peace that I'm offerin'." Josiah looked to the cells, hoping that one of the men would want to talk. Yes, they had performed unspeakable deeds. But eternal judgement was God's, not his. He knew that if he didn't try, he would never be able to forgive himself. "I know, you might be worried about what the others will think. But you have to know, you're going to meet your God tomorrow. Don't go to Him unprepared."

Josiah looked at them. Not one man in that jail looked interested. Not one man showed the slightest remorse. After a few moments, Josiah went and took a seat next to the others.

"Ya had to try, Josiah," Nathan said with a smile.

Josiah nodded.

Ezra stood next to Maude. To his left were Chris, Vin, and Nathan. To Maude's right were Josiah, Buck, and JD. The town had gathered to watch the hanging. Unlike many other hangings Ezra had seen, there was no 'celebration' mood. The crowd was somber. These men had affected the life of every person here. Their deaths were not something to celebrate, but something to watch…to verify that it really was over. To show that justice had come through.

No one smiled as the prisoners were led to the gallows. No one heckled the condemned. Not a single cheer rose from the crowd as eight nooses were fit over eight necks. Instead, men openly cried and whispered the names of their wives. Women prayed for the souls of their lost husbands. Children were held.

When the last man was cut down, the crowd silently dispersed.

The next morning, Ezra walked to the hotel to invite Maude to breakfast, only to be greeted by the site of her bags being ported from the room.

"Mother?"

"I have pressing business in St. Louis, Ezra. Can't keep it waiting any longer."

Ezra nodded and offered her his arm. "I had hoped you would return to Four Corners with me."

Maude took his arm and allowed him to lead her from the room. "Ezra, I spent far longer here than I ever intended to. Not that it could be helped, of course." She smiled.

Ezra nodded again.

Maude stopped and looked at him. "You make me proud, Ezra." Then she smiled and walked off.

Ezra watched her walk down the street and shook his head. Yet again, Maude Standish had surprised him. He whispered, "You make me proud as well, Mother." Then he walked to the restaurant and joined his friends for breakfast.


End file.
